


Crash Bandicoot: Homecoming

by Guitarhero909



Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 2 [2]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Spyro the Dragon (Video Games), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crash Bandicoot - Freeform, F/M, FFEU Phase 2, Spyro - Freeform, fan fiction extended universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: After the events of Attack on Mewni, Crash becomes a student at Echo Creek College with Marco and Star. After being rejected by his crush Tawna, his friends help him get over her by setting him up with Marco’s old crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas. Behind the scenes, an old foe of Crash rises to settle the score. (Note that Crash, Coco and the others are human in this universe!)





	1. A Whole New Crash

Chapter 1: A whole new Crash  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Crash Bandicoot!!!)

There was a car chase happening in the city.   
Some thugs were on the way to steal some technology from a top secret lab.  
“We’re losing them!” said one of the passengers.  
“Excellent,” said their leader.   
They made it inside the lab.  
“Get the tools,” said the leader, “Dr. Cortex will be most pleased when he has these.”  
One of the thugs got out some kind of weapon to blast the doors down.   
“Load it up,” said the leader.   
They thought they were alone. But they weren’t.  
Someone with a mask and an orange hoodie was watching them.  
“Sup guys?” he asked.  
They turned around and saw him.  
“SO I hear you’re getting some technology to save the world,” said the masked boy.  
“Uh…. Yeah, yeah,” said one of the thugs.  
“Wait a minute..” he said, “You aren’t Power-Man and Captain Falcon. I can tell, the girl gives it away.”  
“Waste this fool!” said the leader.   
The thugs tried attacking him and he avoided the attacks.   
He jumped over one of them and did a flip showing off.  
Two of them grabbed him by the legs.   
“Big mistake,” said the masked boy.  
He did his trademark spin attack to get them off.  
People were outside the building and heard a bunch of punches and kicks.  
Policemen were keeping them away from the crime scene.  
The doors started to open and the masked boy was successful in stopping the robbery.  
“Someone call in an order for some thugs?” he asked.  
The audience cheered for him.  
“Just call me Crash Bandicoot!” said Crash, “Everybody wants Kung fu fightin’. The chicks was fast as….”  
“Crash!” said Coco, “Crash wake up!”  
Crash started to wake up and realize it was just a dream.  
“Aw man, and it felt so real!” he said.  
“Um Bro….” said Coco.  
She pointed at a mirror. Crash realized he was naked.  
“Shit,” he said.  
“I’m just gonna…. Excuse me,” said Coco as she left.  
Crash put on some underwear and then got his headphones playing some music.

Two Princes by Spin Doctors  
One, two princes kneel before you   
That what I said now   
Princes, princes who adore you   
Just go ahead now   
One has diamonds in his pockets   
That’s some bread, now   
This one said he wants to buy you rockets   
Ain’t in his head, now   
Crash looked around for his orange hoodie.   
“Found it!” he said as he put it on.  
He started walking around the campus of Echo Creek University.  
As he walked around he greeted some of his friends and acquaintances. 

 

This one he got a princely racket   
That’s what I said now   
Got some Big Seal upon his jacket   
Ain’t in his head now   
You marry him, your father will condone you   
How ‘bout that now   
You marry me, your father will disown you   
He’ll eat his hat, now 

Marry him, marry me   
I’m the one that loved you baby can’t you see?   
Ain’t got no future or family tree   
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be   
I know what a prince and lover ought be   
Crash went to his locker and saw a picture of his crush, Tawna.  
“You got this boy,” said Crash, “You got this.”  
He hopped up and down to get himself popping.   
Today was the day that he was gonna confess his love for Tawna.

Said if you want to call me baby   
Just go ahead now   
And if you like to tell me maybe   
Just go ahead now   
And if you wanted to buy me flowers   
Just go ahead now   
And if you like to talk for hours   
Just go ahead now 

Said one, two princes kneel before you   
That what I said now   
Princes, princes who adore you   
Just go ahead now   
One has diamonds in his pockets   
That’s some bread, now   
This one said he wants to buy you rockets   
Ain’t in his head, now 

Marry him, marry me   
I’m the one that loved you baby can’t you see?   
Ain’t got no future or family tree   
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be   
I know what a prince and lover ought be 

He rushed to his first class and arrived just before the bell rang.   
“Made it!” he said.

Said if you want to call me baby   
Just go ahead now   
And if you like to tell me maybe   
Just go ahead now   
And if you wanted to buy me flowers   
Just go ahead now   
And if you like to talk for hours   
Just go ahead now   
And if you want to call me baby   
Just go ahead now   
And if you like to tell me maybe   
Just go ahead now   
And if you like to buy me flowers   
Just go ahead now   
And if you like to talk for hours   
Just go ahead now   
If you want to call me baby   
Just go ahead now   
And if you like to tell me maybe   
Just go ahead now   
If you want to buy me flowers   
Just go ahead now   
And if you like to talk for hours   
Just go ahead now   
Oh Baby!   
Just go ahead now   
Oh!   
Just just go ahead now   
Oh, your majesty!   
Just go ahead now   
Come on forget the King who… marry me!   
Just go ahead now   
Come on, come on, come on   
Just go ahead now   
Go ahead now   
Just go ahead now, [etc.]

“Hey man!” said Marco.  
“Marco Diaz,” said Crash, “How’s life?”  
“Pretty good,” said Marco, “Aside from my parents spreading the word that I’m marrying a princess from another dimension.”  
“I’m real happy for you man,” said Crash, “Today’s gonna be a rad day for me though.”  
“Why’s that?” asked Marco.  
“You know that one blonde haired girl that I’ve been hanging around?” asked Crash.  
“You mean Tawna?” asked Marco.  
“That’s the one,” said Crash, “Today I’m gonna confess to her.”  
“Well I wish you the best of luck,” said Marco.  
Class ended and Crash was walking around the lockers.   
“Good old Tawna,” he said, “That blonde hair, that gorgeous smile, and her carefree attitude is such a great combo!”  
He saw Tawna walk by.   
“Did we see that top before?” he asked one of his classmates.  
“Yeah, but not with that skirt,” said the classmate, “But she’d probably stop staring before it gets weird.”  
“Too late,” said someone.  
It was Crash’s rival Spyro.  
“You guys are dorks,” he said.  
Meanwhile his sister was doing some kind of experiment for her science class.  
“A few more do dads here and there, and it should be good to go,” she said.  
“Coco, is that you?” asked someone.  
Coco turned around and saw a familiar face.  
“Jackie?” asked Coco.  
It was Jackie Lynn Thomas.  
“Hey girl,” said Jackie, “How’s it been?”  
“Pretty good so far,” said Coco, “I take it you’re enrolled here at Echo Creek University.”  
“That’s right,” said Jackie.   
She noticed Crash talking with some students.  
“Isn’t that your brother?” asked Jackie, “He seems cute. What’s his name?”  
“Crash is his name, and apparently trying to act cool is his game,” said Coco.  
“He seems cute,” said Jackie.  
“Glad to know,” said Coco.  
“Well guys, I gotta go,” said Crash, “Got some prepping to do to ask a girl to the upcoming homecoming dance.”  
“Go get em boy,” said one of his friends.  
He got on his skateboard and started heading to his dorm.

Paradise by Coldplay   
Crash: When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Crash was having memories of his first adventure and how he saved Tawna from the clutches of the evil Neo Cortex.

Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she’ll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she’d fly

And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She’d dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh  
He counted down to the days where he would finally confess to Tawna and ask her to the dance.

Lalalalalalalalalalala  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She’d say, “oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise”

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh


	2. A New Playmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tawna turns Crash down for the upcoming dance, an unexpected person arrives to cheer him up.

Chapter 2: A new playmate  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Crash Bandicoot!)

His alarm went off and he smashed it.  
“Today’s the day!” said Crash.  
“Woo hoo,” said Coco who was still asleep, “Go get ‘em big brother.”  
Crash rushed over to the cafeteria.   
“I’m ready homecoming!” he said, “I’m ready homecoming!”  
As he got there he was looking for Tawna.  
“She’s normally here around this time,” he said to himself, “Where could she be?”   
He spotted her.   
“Aha!” he said.  
There was another guy around her.  
“Wonder what’s going on here,” he said.   
“Sorry… but I already have my eye on somebody,” said Tawna.  
Crash’s eyes were filled with hearts.  
“She’s gotta be talking about me,” he said with joy.  
After the boy went away Crash decided to make his move.  
“Hey Tawna,” said Crash.  
Tawna looked and saw Crash.  
“Oh hey, I haven’t seen you in a while,” said Tawna, “How have you been?”  
“Pretty good,” said Crash, “Just making a living at Echo Creek University with some new friends.”  
“Did you read the news?” asked Tawna, “Seems like your friend Star is a living legend.”  
“I know right,” said Crash.  
Marco gave him a sign to ask the question.  
“Ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make,” said Crash.  
He put his stereo on high volume and played some romantic music.  
A lot of people were looking at his direction.  
“So….” Said Crash, “You know that homecoming dance coming up?”  
“Oh yeah the one in spring?” asked Tawna.  
“Well, are you doing anything later?” asked Crash, “If not, I was wondering if you’d like to go to the dance with me.”  
Crash smiled as the music played and everyone was watching.  
“…..No,” said Tawna.  
“YES!” said Crash.   
He did a victory dance.   
“Thanks everyone for listening, and now….” Said Crash before he was interrupted.  
“Crash,” said Tawna.  
She whispered something into his ear.  
“I’m making a complete jackass of myself?” asked.  
She whispered something else.  
“And I’m embarrassing you?” asked Crash.  
She whispered something else.  
“And now its worse cause I’m saying everything you say in front of everyone in th cafeteria?” asked Crash.  
“For god’s sake Crash!” said Tawna, “I can’t go with you to the dance!”  
“What?” asked Crash.  
“I. Cannot. Go. With you. To the dance,” said Tawna slowly.  
Crash’s heart sank.  
“But… why not?” asked Crash.  
“Crash, look you’re a sweet guy and I’m really grateful that you saved me,” said Tawna, “But…. I’m already seeing somebody else right now.”  
“Someone…. Else?” asked Crash.  
“Yeah,” said Tawna, “Pinstripe and I have… gotten close since the whole Cortex thing, and he’s more…. How do I put this nicely? Mature.”  
“So… I’m not mature?” asked Crash.  
“Well there’s a word for what you are and that’s a….” said Tawna.  
“Dork?” asked a student.  
“Not exactly,” said Tawna.  
“A nuthead?” asked someone else.  
“No,” said Tawna.  
Other students came up with a range of different names.  
“Enough already!” said Tawna, “What I’m saying is… you’re just a kid, and Pinstripe is more mature than you. And in order to find a girl who likes you, you gotta act more mature than you are. Understand?”  
“I guess so…” said Crash.  
He went out of the cafeteria.  
“I’m ready, depression,” he said sadly, “I’m ready, depression.”  
“Poor kid,” said Tawna.  
Meanwhile….  
Two people were infiltraiting a top secret military base.  
It was a man with some kind of flamethrower and a man with huge muscles.  
“Alright mate,” said the first guy, “The goods should be in here. You stay out here and keep watch while I take care of the guards.”  
“No Dingo,” said the muscle guy, “I keep watch, you get goods.”  
“That’s what I said Tiny,” said Dingo.  
“Oh,” said Tiny.  
“Oi,” said Dingo.  
He went inside looking for the crystals.   
“They’ve gotta be around here somewhere,” he said.  
He saw something that was glowing a pink like color.  
“Bingo,” said Dingo, “We got a winner.”  
He was about to take them when the alarm went off.  
Some guards were heading to the area where Wally was located.  
“We’ve been made Tiny!” said Dingo.   
“Oh no we haven’t,” said someone.   
It was their partner, Kong.   
Like tiny he was super strong, yet smarter.  
He was taking out the guards with brute strength.  
“Get the crystals and run!” said Kong, “I’ll catch up!”  
“Dingo grabbed the crystals and jumped out of the building and into the car.  
Koala was taking care of business and joined them.  
“Mission complete,” said Kong.   
He opened the cage and the crystals were shining.   
Dingo got out his communicator.   
“Call in Dr. Cortex,” said Dingo, “We’ve found what he’s looking for.”  
People were gathered at The Twist, a new restaurant that opened on Echo Creek.  
People were having a good time and having a blast.  
Well… except one person.  
Crash was in another area by himself mourning the loss of his crush.  
“Ok, get it together big man,” he said cheering up, “I kinda feel a little better. I don’t even remember why I was sad.”  
Jackie Lynn Thomas came in.  
“Hey, it’s the new Prom decorator and soon to be, ladiesman!” she said.   
Crash started bawling and hit his head on the table.  
“Wow, I didn’t think the pressure would be so much on you,” said Jackie, “Sorry buddy.”  
“Its not that,” said Crash, “Its… girl trouble.”  
“Can’t get a date?” asked Jackie.  
“Well… I did have one,” said Crash, “But…. She left me for another guy.”  
“Wow… that is some major bogus dude,” said Jackie.  
“I know,” said Crash, “Everyone else is gonna have a date for the homecoming and I’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”   
Jackie couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.  
“But who am I to talk?” asked Crash, “I shouldn’t just be dumping my problems on other people.”  
He started to get up.   
“Where you goin?” asked Jackie.   
“I’m heading home,” said Crash, “I gotta cool off.”  
“Here’s your Wumpa mountain Ice Cream Sunday,” said the waiter.  
Crash stopped when he heard the word wumpa.  
“A…. Wumpa Mountain Ice Cream Sundae huh?” asked Crash, “I guess I could use on of those.”   
“Now you’re talking!” said Jackie, “Hey waiter! We need another round over here!”  
“There you go,” said the waiter.  
Crash started to eat his and Jackie joined him.   
“Damn that hit the spot!” said Crash, “I’m feeling better already.”  
“Good to know,” said Jackie, “Waiter let’s get another round!”  
He gave them another round.

Ride by 21 Pilots  
Crash: I just wanna stay in the sun where I find  
I know it’s hard sometimes  
Pieces of peace in the sun’s peace of mind  
I know it’s hard sometimes  
Yeah, I think about the end just way too much  
But it’s fun to fantasize  
All my enemies who wouldn’t wish who I was  
But it’s fun to fantasize  
Oh, oh  
I’m falling so I’m taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I’m falling so I’m taking my time on my ride  
Taking my time on my ride  
“Waiter!” said Crash, “2 more please!”  
He gave them more.  
Jackie: I’d die for you  
That’s easy to say  
We have a list of people that we would take  
A bullet for them  
A bullet for you  
A bullet for everybody in this room  
But I don’t seem to see many bullets coming through  
See many bullets coming through  
Metaphorically I’m the man  
But literally I don’t know what I’d do  
Crash: I’d live for you  
And that’s hard to do  
Even harder to say  
When you know it’s not true  
Even harder to write  
When you know that tonight  
There are people back home which are talking to you  
But then you ignore them still  
All these questions they’re forming like  
Who would you live for?  
Who would you die for?  
And would you ever kill?  
Oh, oh  
I’m falling so I’m taking my time on my ride  
Oh, oh  
I’m falling so I’m taking my time on my ride  
Taking my time on my ride  
“Waiter!” said Crash.  
“Waiter!” said Jackie.  
“Waiter!” said Crash.  
“Why do I always get the wumpas,” said the waiter.  
I’ve been thinking too much  
I’ve been thinking too much  
I’ve been thinking too much  
I’ve been thinking too much  
Help me  
I’ve been thinking too much (I’ve been thinking too much)  
I’ve been thinking too much (Help me)  
I’ve been thinking too much (I’ve been thinking too much)  
I’ve been thinking too much  
“Alright fellas, this one goes out to my two best friends in the whole world,” said Crash, “Jackie, and this big apple guy! It’s a little ditty called…”  
Crash: Oh, oh  
I’m falling so I’m taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I’m falling so I’m taking my time  
Taking my time on my ride  
Oh, oh, I’m falling so I’m taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I’m falling so I’m taking my time on my  
Jackie: I’ve been thinking too much (Help me)  
I’ve been thinking too much (Help me)  
I’ve been thinking too much (I’ve been thinking too much)  
I’ve been thinking too much (Help me)  
I’ve been thinking too much (I’ve been thinking too much)  
I’ve been thinking too much (I’ve been thinking too much)  
Help me

Crash blacked out and started to hear voices.  
“Dude get up!” said the waiter.  
Crash started to wake up.  
“Geez,” he said, “What happened?”  
“Its 8 in the morning,” said the waiter, “Get your girlfriend and get outta here.”  
“Girlfriend?” asked Crash as he saw Jackie wake up, “Jackie, hey what’s up?”  
“Hey dude,” said Jackie.   
“Wait…. 8:00?!” said Crash, “Coco’s gonna kill me.”  
He rushed over to the school to help with supplies for the upcoming dance.


	3. The Dance

(This chapter and the next borrow quite a bit from the Bon Bon story arc of SVTFOE)

Chapter 3: The Dance  
(Disclaimer!) 

Crash was at the school helping out with decorations.  
An old face came by to assist.   
“Sup chilluns?” asked Crunch.   
Crash and Coco went to give Crunch a hug.   
“Ew, you smell like bacon,” said Coco.  
“So let’s here it lil brutha,” said Crunch.  
“Hear what?” asked Crash.  
“About your homecoming date,” said Crunch.  
“Well…” said Crash, “It didn’t work out.”  
“I knew this would happen,” said Crunch.  
“Yeah,” said Crash with his face down.  
“Let me tell you something,” said Crunch, “Before Cortex turned me into a puppet, I was the coolest guy in high school. And I had my eyes on a pretty girl.”  
“Tell us something we don’t know,” said Spyro.  
“Shut up fool, I’m tellin’ a story!” said Crunch, “Anyways, when I went to confess to her, she already had a boyfriend. That made me realize something; there are two types of people. Those who dance, and those who don’t.”  
“Um guys, can I get some help here?!” asked Marco.  
“I get it,” said Crash, “I’m a dancer, a crazy kind of guy, but Tawna isn’t.”  
“Guys!” said Marco, “Help!!”  
“You just need to find a girl who’s pathetic and fun loving, like you,” said Crunch, “Believe me lil brutha, I know you’ll find her.”  
“Thanks,” said Crash.  
“Do you need a hug?” asked Crunch.  
“No, no I do not,” said Crash.  
Crunch hugged him anyway.  
“You’re welcome,” said Crunch.  
Marco fell on the ground.  
“My leg!” he said, “I can’t feel my leg!!”  
“That’s my leg!” said Star.

Ooh child by the five starships  
Crunch: Ooh-oo child  
Things are gonna get easier  
Ooh-oo child  
Things’ll get brighter  
Ooh-oo child  
Things are gonna get easier  
Ooh-oo child  
Things’ll get brighter  
Coco: Some day, yeah  
We’ll get it together and we’ll get it all done  
Some day  
When your head is much lighter  
Some day, yeah  
We’ll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun  
Some day  
When the world is much brighter  
Marco: Ooh-oo child  
Things are gonna be easier  
Ooh-oo child  
Things’ll get be brighter  
Star: Ooh-oo child  
Things are gonna be easier  
Ooh-oo child  
Things’ll get be brighter  
Everybody: Some day, yeah  
We’ll get it together and we’ll get it all done  
Some day  
When your head is much lighter  
Some day, yeah  
We’ll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun  
Some day  
When the world is much brighter  
Jackie saw Crash walking by.   
She was also remembering the good time she had with Crash yesterday.  
“I know that look Jackie,” said Janna, “You like him don’t you?”  
“Yeah,” said Jackie.  
Everybody: Some day, yeah  
We’ll get it together and we’ll get it all done  
Some day  
When your head is much lighter  
Some day, yeah  
We’ll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun  
Some day  
When the world is much brighter  
“Just leave it to me and I’ll hook the two of you up,” said Janna.  
“Really?” asked Jackie, “You’d do that?”  
“You bet I would,” said Janna  
Janna: Ooh-oo child  
Things are gonna get easier  
Ooh-oo child  
Things’ll get brighter  
Ooh-oo child  
Things are gonna get easier  
Ooh-oo child  
Things’ll get brighter  
Right now, right now

Tiny and Dingo were on the way with the goods.  
Tiny bumped into a machine.  
“Tiny you idiot!” said N. Gin, “What did you break now?!”  
“What’s going on down there?!” shouted someone.  
It was Dr. Cortex.  
“Cortex, I believe you were looking for this,” said Dingo.  
He handed him the crystals.  
“Excellent,” said Cortex, “Maybe you’re not as stupid as I thought you were.”  
“So what about our payment?” asked Dingo, “We took a huge paycut on this.”   
“Of course,” said Cortex as he handed them their checks.  
N gin took two of the crystals and placed them in the machine.   
“Now we can begin our little project,” said Cortex.  
“This place reminds me of science class,” said Dingo, “I didn’t learn a damn thing in there.”  
He laughed wildly.  
“Only one more ingredient,” said Cortex as he pulled out four canisters, “With this machine, I can reverse my plan. It will take a human and give them a sample of animal DNA.  
Dingo was playing with two of the canisters.   
“Put those down!” said Cortex.  
“Sorry boss,” said Dingo.   
He accidentally mixed the dingo and crocodile canister.  
“The machine is ready,” said N. Gin, “Now all we need are a couple of test subjects.   
“Cortex looked at Tiny, Kong, and Dingo.   
“Oh I believe we have perfect candidates,” said Cortex.  
He took some of the cerium and placed it in needles, then stuck them in Tiny, Dingo, and Kong.  
They started to transform.  
“What is happening to us?” asked Dingo.  
“I don’t know!” said Kong, “But I kinda like it!”  
Soon afterwards the 3 of them were humanoid animals.   
Kong was a koala, Tiny was a tiger, and Dingo was a dingo and crocodile hybrid.  
“Whoa, Tiny, you’re a tiger!” said Dingo   
“And you’re a Koala,” said Tiny.  
“And you’re a…..” said Kong looking at Dingo, “I don’t know WHAT you are!”  
“Let me look!” said Dingo as he looked in a mirror, “Ha! I’m a dingodile!”  
“It is a success,” said Cortex.  
“I like it!” said Kong.  
“Me too Koala Kong!” said Dingodile.  
“This is the start of a new army,” said Cortex, “Bring more crystals, and I’ll double your pay.”  
“We still keep the checks right?” asked Dingodile.  
“Yes,” said Cortex.  
“Then we’re in,” said Dingodile.  
Crash was counting down to the days when the dance was coming up.  
“A few more days and I still don’t have a date,” said Crash, “I’m gonna stick out lik a sore thumb at this rate.”  
“Crash chill out,” said Coco, “I’m sure you’ll find someone that likes you for you.”  
“Coco’s right,” said Star.   
“Hey Crash, is someone sitting there?” asked Jackie.   
Crash looked at her and she looked very familiar.   
“Yeah, you are,” said Crash as he opened his seat for her.  
“Star, c’mere!” said Janna, “I got it!”  
“You don’t mean?” asked Star.  
“Oh I mean,” said Janna, “The cake of Bon Bon the Birthday Clown!!!”  
“Who?” asked Marco.  
“This old clown that celebrates birthdays,” said Janna, “We were gonna go see if the legend was true.”  
“OH what the hell,” said Marco, “I’ll tag along.”  
Star and Janna were staring at something.  
“Something wrong?” asked Marco.  
“Look,” said Star.  
They were all watching Crash talk to Jackie.  
He came back to them with a huge smile on his face.  
“What happened bro?” asked Coco.  
“Jackie Lynn Thomas just asked me to go to the dance with her!” said Crash.  
“Get outta town!” said Marco.  
“I’m serious!” said Crash, “Oh my god I gotta get a tux and stuff!”   
“How’d that happen?” asked Coco.  
“I set the two of them up,” said Janna, “I knew Jackie liked Crash and I decided to do her a favor.”  
“GET OUTTA TOWN!!!” said Marco Star and Coco in unison.  
“I’m serious,” said Janna.  
“Janna, thanks,” said Crash.  
“No problem,” said Janna, “Just remember to keep it in your pants.”  
Crash blushed.  
“I’m just teasing dude!” said Janna as she laughed.  
“We gotta get you a tux,” said Coco, “Luckily your little sister knows just the place.”  
A few more days counted down and finally it was the night of the dance.  
Crash was putting on some cologne and he tripped.  
“Watch where you’re going Crash!” said Janna.   
“What the hell are you even doing here?!” asked Crash.  
“We’re getting some more supplies for the séance,” said Marco, “My house was the best spot.”  
“Great, now my backside smells like Calogne,” said Crash.  
Janna smacked it.  
“Nothin’ wrong with that,” said Janna.  
The doorbell rang.  
“Shit!” said Crash, “She’s here!!”   
He rushed into Marco’s room to go change.  
“I’ll get it,” said Marco’s mom.  
She opened the door and saw Jackie.   
“Oh hey Star,” said Jackie, “Hey Angie, hey Marco.”  
“Hey Jackie,” said Star smiling, “You look like the ocean.”  
“Thanks Star,” said Jackie, “Hey Janna.”  
“Hey,” said Janna who was busy with a flashlight.  
“Hey Jackie,” said Crash who came down.  
He had on an orange suit and orange tie, and had his hair redone.  
“Woooooowwwww,” said Jackie.  
“Aww you look so cute,” said Angie.  
“My sister took 10 minutes doing my hair,” said Crash.   
“So ready to go?” asked Jackie.   
“You bet,” said Crash as he took Jackie’s hand. They were walking to the dance.  
“Well, time to go find us a dead clown,” said Marco, “Let’s go!”  
There was an awkward silence between Crash and Jackie.   
Crash finally spoke.   
“So what are some of your hobbies?” asked Crash.  
“Lots of stuff I guess,” said Jackie, “Like skateboarding which is on the top of my favorite things, and I’m also into history books like this one about…”  
“Interesting,” said Crash, “What’s your favorite music?”  
“Mellow stuff,” said Jackie, “I’m also into pop music which really gets me pumped.”  
“Cool,” said Crash, “So….”  
“Wait,” said Jackie, “You got something on your face.”  
She looked at it and saw some questions on Crash’s hand.  
“Dude you don’t need that,” said Jackie.   
She wiped it off of him.  
They were inside.  
“Let’s see what’s going on,” said Jackie.  
She saw the hot wings girl at the snack table, and some people playing basketball.   
“Corsage for the lady?” asked the head of the college.  
“No thanks,” said Crash.  
“But its mandatory,” said the principal.  
Crash looked at someone put a corsage on his date.  
“Its cooked you clutz!” she said.  
She smacked him.  
“Ouch,” said Jackie and Crash at the same time.  
“Jinx,” said Crash.  
“I feel like I made a mistake though,” said Jackie, “I never should’ve asked you to the dance.”  
“Yeah…. You’re right,” said Crash, “Why would anyone go with a geek like me to the dance….”  
“I should’ve just asked you on a date,” said Jackie.  
“Wha?” asked Crash.  
Jackie smiled at Crash and asked, “Do you wanna go on a date with me?”  
“Yea….” Answered Crash.  
“C’mon,” said Jackie, “Let’s blow this place.”


	4. An Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Crash and Jackie enjoy their date, N. Gin goes to wreak havoc

Chapter 4: An Emergency  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Crash Bandicoot!)

Crash and Jackie were sitting on a bench.  
Crash was showing her a food recipe that he made.  
“Then you stir the chocolate in,” said Crash.  
“You sure you did this before?” asked Jackie.  
“Trust the chef,” said Crash with a smile.  
“Alright,” said Jackie.  
She tried it but quickly spat it out.  
“Wow… that was bad,” said Jackie.  
“Huh, it was good when I tried it,” said Crash.   
He tried it but realized something. He forgot about the sugar.  
He made a funny face and Jackie giggled at him.  
Crash started to laugh with her.  
“See Crash, you’re really cute when you laugh at yourself,” she said as she rested her feet on his lap.  
“What?” asked Crash.  
“Buddy just relax,” said Jackie.   
“I am relaxed,” said Crash.  
He wasn’t relaxed.   
“Seriously why are you so nervous Crash?” asked Jackie.  
“Well… cause it’s a date, and Marco tells me you’re a really cool girl, and I’m afraid that I’ll mess up,” said Crash.  
“Crash you already did mess up,” said Jackie, “Like a million times.”  
“Wha?” asked Crash.  
“Yeah,” said Jackie, “You had all that awesome adventure to save Tawna, but you fell into pits and your sister had to get you out, you almost got eaten by a plant, you were chased by a giant polar bear….”  
“Yeah,” said Crash.  
“Oh and there was the time where you rode a hog all across a villiage,” said Jackie, “And then you had to race some alien to save your hometown from being turned into a parking lot…”  
“Point taken Jackie,” said Crash.  
“And then there was that guy ripper roo who had a bunch of TNTs,” said Jackie.  
“Let’s not relive that moment,” said Crash.  
“Fair enough,” said Jackie, “But you know what’s so interesting about you Crash?”  
“What’s that?” he asked.   
“Its that even after a crushing defeat, you get right back up and try again,” said Jackie, “But do me a favor.”  
“Yea?” asked Crash.  
“Stop trying to be somebody you’re not,” said Jackie, “It doesn’t matter who you are, what matters is that you stay true to it, like me. I’m, a skateboarder.”  
“I’ve never ridden a skateboard before,” said Crash.  
“Really?” asked Jackie.  
She took her skateboard out of her dress.  
“Give it a shot?” asked Jackie.   
“Ok,” said Crash as he smiled.  
Jackie started giving Crash some tips on skateboarding.

The Middle by Jimmy Eat World  
Jackie: Hey, don’t write yourself off yet  
It’s only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don’t you worry what they tell themselves when you’re away.

It just takes some time,  
Little boy, you’re in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright.

Hey, you know they’re all the same.  
You know you’re doing better on your own (on your own), so don’t buy in.  
Live right now, yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn’t matter if it’s good enough (good enough) for someone else.

It just takes some time,  
Little boy, you’re in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright.  
It just takes some time,  
Little boy, you’re in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright.

Soon Crash was riding along the sidewalk and was going faster than usual.   
“That’s how you do it!” said Jackie, “Keep going dude!”  
He started to do some tricks.   
“Yeah!” he said.

Hey, don’t write yourself off yet.  
It’s only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
Just do your best (just do your best), do everything you can (do everything you can).  
And don’t you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.

It just takes some time,  
Little boy, you’re in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright.  
It just takes some time,  
Little boy, you’re in the middle of the ride.  
Everything, everything will be just fine,  
Everything, everything will be alright.

Crash fell but got back up.   
“You ok?” asked Jackie.   
“Yeah,” said Crash, “Haven’t had this much fun in years.”  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
“You know, I’m really happy I asked you out,” said Jackie.  
“Me too,” said Crash.  
They got closer and were about to share a kiss.   
But then Crash opened his eyes and saw smoke.  
“Crash?” asked Jackie.  
He turned her head around and they both saw a fire.  
People were evacuating a building.   
N. Gin was in some kind of robotic suit wreaking havoc.   
“Just hand over the crystal and we won’t have to be dirty!” he said.   
Crash and Jackie rushed over to the area.  
“N. Gin,” he said.  
“I don’t know who you are boy,“ said N. Gin, "But you best stand back before things get ugly.”  
“What do you want you mad man?” asked Crash.   
“The crystals,” said N. Gin, “Cortex needs them for his weapon.  
He noticed a crystal in Jackie’s dress.   
“Yes,” said N. Gin.  
His robot grabbed Jackie.  
“Jackie!” said Crash, “N. Gin let her go!”  
“No likely,” said N. Gin, “She has something I need!”   
“Let her go or else,” said Crash.  
“Or else what boy,” said N. Gin.  
“This boy is gonna make you wish he had!” Crash answered.   
He did his signature spin move and hit the hand.  
He dropped Jackie and Crash caught her.  
“Now you’ve done it,” said N. Gin.  
Crash got out his fruit bazooka and started firing.   
“Glad I kept this!” he exlaimed.   
He kept firing at N. Gin and one by one his parts started to fall.  
“Enough is enough!” said N. Gin.   
He ramed into Crash and he dropped his bazooka.   
“Now, give me that crystal or die!” he shouted.   
Crash grinned.  
“What’s so funny?!” asked N. Gin, “You really gonna do this?!”  
He had a wumpa grenade and threw it on N. Gin’s weapon.  
“no, no, no, no!” he said.   
It exploded with N. Gin flying in the air.  
“Cortex will be most displeased!!!” said N. Gin.  
Crash got back up and part of his tux was ripped.   
“I….. Just bought this tux,” he said.  
The crowd started to cheer and chant his name.  
“Thanks, anytime,” said Crash.  
Jackie gave Crash a hug.  
“Thanks for the save,” she said.  
Crash was walking Jackie back to her dorm.  
“I really had a fun time tonight,” said Jackie.  
“So did I,” said Crash, “This was more fun than that adventure I had.”  
“”Sorry again about Tawna,” said Jackie.  
“Its cool,” said Crash.  
“Well, I’ll see you again,” said Jackie.  
She started to go back inside.  
She then turned around and gave Crash a kiss on the lips.  
She then went back inside.  
Crash went walking back with a huge smile on his face.

Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Sweede  
Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga  
Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga  
Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga  
Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga

Crash: I can’t stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me  
Girl, you just don’t realize  
What you do to me

When you hold me  
In your arms so tight  
You let me know  
Everything’s all right

I’m hooked on a feeling  
I’m high on believing  
That you’re in love with me

Lips as sweet as candy  
Its taste is on my mind  
Girl, you got me thirsty  
For another cup o’ lemon-lime (Crash doesn’t Drink)

Got a bug from you girl  
But I don’t need no cure  
I’ll just stay a victim  
If I can for sure

All the good love  
When we’re all alone  
Keep it up girl  
Yeah, you turn me on

I’m hooked on a feeling  
I’m high on believing  
That you’re in love with me

All the good love  
When we’re all alone  
Keep it up girl  
Yeah, you turn me on

I’m hooked on a feeling  
I’m high on believing  
That you’re in love with me

I’m hooked on a feeling  
And I’m high on believing  
That you’re in love with me

I said I’m hooked on a feeling  
And I’m high on believing  
That you’re in love with me  
I’m hooked on a feeling


	5. The First Warning

Chapter 5: The first warning  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Crash Bandicoot.)

Cortex’s minions were lining up to become an animal hybrid for his army.   
“Yes,” said Cortex, “Its so amazing, and with the power of the crystals, nothing will stand in our way.  
“Hey boss, he’s back!” said Tiny.   
Cortex saw N Gin returning in his ship.   
“So, how did the trip go?” asked Cortex.   
“It took a while but I finally managed to find them,” said N Gin, “They were beautiful.”  
“So, you brought them here?” asked Cortex.  
“Well, I was about to bring them when….” N Gin explained but was interrupted.  
“What?!” asked Cortex, “You didn’t bring them?! I have half a mind to use your own rocket to torture you!”  
“But Doctor Cortex, there was this orange haired kid with a bazooka who kept getting in my way!” said N Gin.  
“Orange hair?” asked Cortex, “Did this orange haired kid have a signature spin move?”   
“More like a tornado,” said N Gin.  
“That infernal brat, Crash Bandicoot,” said Cortex, “If he discovers my plan everything will be ruined!”  
“So you want me to crush him?” asked N Gin.   
“You’ll have your opportunity,” said Cortex, “For now, its time to make preparations for the next phase in the plan.”  
More soldiers were turning into animal hybrids ready to fight.

War Pigs by Black Sabbath  
Cortex: Generals gathered in their masses,  
just like witches at black masses.  
Evil minds that plot destruction,  
sorcerer of death’s construction.  
In the fields the bodies burning,  
as the war machine keeps turning.  
Death and hatred to mankind,  
poisoning their brainwashed minds…Oh lord yeah!  
Cortex was dreaming of his future empire and ruling over Earth with an Iron Fist.   
“You see N Gin,” said Cortex, “With this machine I’ve done the opposite. Instead of giving humans animal DNA, I turn the humans INTO the animal they evolved from.”  
“You are truly a genius sir!” said N Gin.  
“I know you fool,” said Cortex

Cortex: Politicians hide themselves away  
They only started the war  
Why should they go out to fight?  
They leave that role to the poor

Time will tell on their power minds  
Making war just for fun  
Treating people just like pawns in chess  
Wait `till their judgement day comes, yeah!

Now in darkness, world stops turning,  
ashes where the bodies burning.  
No more war pigs have the power,  
hand of god has struck the hour.  
Day of judgement, god is calling,  
on their knees the war pigs crawling.  
Begging mercy for their sins,  
Satan, laughing, spreads his wings…Oh lord, yeah!

Cortex’s soldiers were lined up and given small tasks to find crystals in certain areas across th globe.  
“Soon the world will be mine!” said Cortex, “Mine! MINE!!!!”  
He laughed evilly.  
Meanwhile, back at Echo Creek, Crash and Jackie were talking.  
“Can you believe that Love Sentence is coming to Echo creek?!” asked Jackie.   
“Who are Love Sentence?” asked Crash.  
“Only the best band in the world!” said Jackie, “Here.”  
She took a CD and placed it in Crash’s headset.   
Crash felt a beat and started dancing.   
Jackie laughed.  
“Well, well, well,” said someone.   
Crash turned around to see his old rival, Willie.  
“Willie the Wombat,” I said.  
“Crash Bandicoot,” said Willie.  
He got a look at Jackie.   
“And hello there beautiful,” said Willie.   
“Forget it bub,” said Jackie as she held onto Crash’s arm.  
“Sorry Willie,” said Crash, “Jackie’s with me.”  
“You’d really wanna hang with trash like this boy?” asked Willie, “He couldn’t get with Tawna.”  
“That’s cause Tawna didn’t see Crash for Crash,” said Jackie, “But I do.”  
“Suit yourself,” said Willie.   
“What an ass,” said Spyro.  
“You and I disagree on a lot of things, but I’ll bet you hate Willie as much as me,” said Crash.  
“Ditto,” said Spyro.   
Crash’s belt started to glow.   
“What’s going on with your belt dude?” asked Jackie.   
Smoke started to appear and from it came a floating mask.  
“Crash,” it said, “It is I, Aku-Aku.”   
“Did that mask just… speak?” asked Jackie.  
“Be not alarmed child, for I am Crash’s ally and have watched over him since he was a young lad,” said Aku-Aku.   
“You’re his father then?” asked Jackie.  
“In a sense,” said Crash.  
“Anyways, there is trouble brewing,” said Aku-Aku, “I have a feeling that an old enemy is rising up for vengeance.”  
“Cortex?” asked Crash, “I thought he was dead.”  
“I thought so too,” said Aku-Aku.  
“Who’s Cortex?” asked Jackie.   
“This mad scientist hell bent on taking over the world,” said Crash, “He’s the reason why I am what I am now.” There were people running to a limo.   
“What’s going on?” asked Crash.  
“Nicholas Shay is here,” said Coco.  
“What?!” asked Crash.   
He and Jackie joined in the crowd to watch him come out.   
“What’s up Echo Creek?” he said.  
Crash went up to him first.   
“Mr. Shay….” He started but was pushed out of the way.  
“Never you mind that loser,” said Willie, “Name’s Willie, and boy do I have some surprises in store for you.”  
“While that does sound interesting, I’m actually here for Crash Bandicoot,” said Nicholas.  
“Me?” asked Crash.  
“Him?” asked Willie, “What does he have that I don’t? I’m the most popular guy in school and I’m 9 times more attractive.”  
“Looks aren’t everything,” said Nicholas, “Crash, come with me for a sec.”  
“Sure thing,” said Crash.  
They were inside the school.  
“The reason I came here is because I’ve been hearing some rumours,” said Nicholas.  
“What rumours?” asked Crash.  
Nicholas got out a newspaper talking about the vigilante called The Orange Pioneer.   
“This Orange Pioneer has been around Echo Creek stopping petty crimes, then decided to take it up a knotch and fight off a mad scientist,” said Nicholas, “I’ve noticed that a lot of his moves are similar to yours.”  
“Meaning….” Said Crash.  
“It means that I know you’re the orange pioneer,” said Nicholas.  
“Oh,” said Crash, “But I’ve faced that guy before.”  
“You got lucky before,” said Nicholas, “Listen, forget the mad scientist. There’s people who handle this sort of thing.”  
“Ok…” said Crash.  
“Well, glad we could talk, but I have some errands to run,” said Nicholas, “Ciao.”   
He started to head off.   
(Later…..)  
“Can you believe that?!” asked Crash.   
“So basically he’s saying to leave the grown up stuff to the grown ups,” said Spyro.   
“Don’t,” said Crash.  
“I’m just saying…” said Spyro before Crash threw a pillow at him.  
“I said don’t,” said Crash.  
“Jeez,” said Spyro, “Why are you so worked up.”  
“I’m not worked up,” said Crash, “I’m just tired of him treating me like a kid all the time.”  
“But you are a kid,” said Jackie, “Well a young adult, but so are we all.”  
“This is my chance to finally prove myself,” said Crash, “A chance to prove that I can hold my own against the best.”

Unstoppable by The Score  
Crash: There’s a moment  
In your bones when  
When the fire takes over  
Blood is running  
Heart is pumping  
As the battle gets closer  
Ooh, they can say what they want now  
Ooh, cause we’ll be screaming out

We can be heroes everywhere we go  
We can have all that we ever want  
Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies  
Standing on top like a champion  
Keep your silver, give me that gold  
You’ll remember when I say  
We can be heroes everywhere we go  
Keeping us down is impossible  
Cause we’re unstoppable

Oh woah, we’re unstoppable  
Oh woah, we’re unstoppable

Every spotlight  
Every sound byte  
Everybody who gave up  
Is just the fuel for  
Wanting it more  
Than anybody against us  
Ooh, they can say what they want now  
Ooh, cause we’ll be screaming out

We can be heroes everywhere we go  
We can have all that we ever want  
Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies  
Standing on top like a champion  
Keep your silver, give me that gold  
You’ll remember when I say  
We can be heroes everywhere we go  
Keeping us down is impossible  
Cause we’re unstoppable

Oh woah, we’re unstoppable  
Oh woah, we’re unstoppable

Ooh, they can say what they want now  
Ooh, cause we’ll be screaming out

We can be heroes everywhere we go  
We can have all that we ever want  
Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies  
Standing on top like a champion  
Keep your silver, give me that gold  
You’ll remember when I say  
We can be heroes everywhere we go  
Keeping us down is impossible  
We’re unstoppable

Oh woah, we’re unstoppable  
Oh woah, we’re unstoppable  
Oh woah, we’re unstoppable  
Oh woah, we’re unstoppable  
Oh woah, we’re unstoppable  
We’re unstoppable

“OK!” said Spyro, “I get it.”  
“Get what?” asked Coco.   
“That Nicholas can’t stop Crash from doing what he thinks is right,” said Spyro, “But you can’t do it alone.”  
“I’m coming along too,” said Coco, “You’ll need my gadgets.”  
“Same here,” said Jackie.  
“However we’ll need someone else to complete the group,” said Coco, “We’ll need a thief to steal some of Cortex’s plans to see what he’s up to.”  
Crash thought of someone.  
“I know just the guy,” he said.


	6. Once a Thief, Always a Thief

Chapter 6: Once a thief, always a thief  
(Disclaimer!)

A car was driving somewhere in a hurry.   
“You’re gonna be ok!” said the man who was driving, “Say it with me murray! Say it!!!”  
Murray, a muscled man was trying to breathe.   
Another young adult was jumping from rooftop to rooftop.   
“Sly give me some good news!!!” the driver, “We’re losing him!!!”  
“Keep your shell on Bentley,” said Sly.  
“Hahaha turtle jokes,” said Bentley, “Really?”  
“I see the light!” said Murray.  
“Hang in there!” said Bentley  
“Be cool you guys, I got this,” said Sly.  
He jumped down a building and used his cane to slow the descent.   
“Sly hurry!” said Bentley, “We’re running out of time!!!”  
“No clocks Bentley, it throws me off,” said Sly.  
“We’re too late!!!!” said Bentley.   
“Not on my watch,” said Sly.  
He was looking at a donut store.  
He was about to go in but it closed down.  
“Damn it!” said Sly, “Are you serious?”  
The car stopped.   
“So hungry,” said Murray.  
“Seriously Murray, you need to see a doctor about this,” said Bentley, “This…. This isn’t normal, and its what happens when you skip your afternoon fruit.”  
“But what about….” Said Murray but was interrupted.  
“No, a chocolate orange does NOT count,” said Bentley.  
“But it tasted like chocolate…” said Murray.  
Sly vanished.  
“Sly?” asked Bentley, “And of course…. You’re gone.”  
Later they were running from police cars.   
Sly had a box of donuts in his hands.   
A cop was chasing them but wasn’t really chasing them.  
“You know what to do Carmelita,” said Sly as he winked. He threw a smoke grenade and they were gone without a trace.  
“That way!” said Carmelita pointing at the wrong direction.   
The cars went the way she pointed.  
She looked at a card on the ground.   
“Someday I’ll catch you Cooper,” she said.  
“We did it!” said Sly.  
“Why can’t we just order pizza like normal people?” asked Bentley.   
The phone rang.   
“Yello?” asked Sly.   
“Sly, its Crash,” said Crash.   
“Hey mate, how are ya?” asked Sly.  
“Listen I need a favor,” said Crash, “And only someone as dashing as quick as you can do it,” said Crash, “I need some help to steal something from Cortex Castle.”  
“So how much are you paying?” asked Sly.  
“Well…. I do have a priceless gem involved,” said Crash.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” said Spyro, “You are not giving him my treasure!”  
“Not your gems dumbass,” said Crash.  
“Do we trust him?” asked Sly.  
Bentley flipped a coin.  
“Yes,” said Bentley, “He has been your friend for a while.”  
“Alright, it’s a deal,” said Sly.  
“Thanks man,” said Crash, “Bye.”  
He hung up.  
“Alright,” said Crash holding the gem, “Now we just get the goods and then deliver the promise.”  
“Hold it!” said Coco, “I overheard your conversation and there’s no way you’re giving these color gems to Sly!”  
“Oh come on,” said Crash.   
“Unless you give him these instead,” said Coco holding copies of the gems, “It has the same capabilities and powers of these gems, but are less powerful than the real ones.”  
“Ok,” said Crash.  
“Good luck out there Crash,” said Jackie.  
She gave him her necklace.  
“My mom says it brings good luck to whoever wears it,” said Jackie, “I know you’ll take good care of it.”   
She put it on him.   
Later that evening, Crash was riding his motorcycle to the location where he was told to meet Sly.   
They were near one of Cortex’s labs.   
“I overheard one of Cortex’s thugs say that they were taking some of the crystals into this area,” said Spyro, “So what are we doing here again?”  
“Taking them back,” said Crash, “Then we’re gonna analyze them and see what they want with them.”  
“Right,” said Spyro.   
Sly made it to Crash and Spyro.  
“Where the hell have you been?” asked Crash.  
“Getting some spy gear,” said Sly.  
“He has the latest tech given to him by Coco,” said Spyro.  
“Well, there’s a plus,” said Crash.   
Sly pulled out his binoculars and saw some thugs on the rooftops.   
“You take the bottom route, I’ll take the top,” said Sly.   
Crash heard some ruffling.   
“Shit,” he said.   
However it wasn’t thugs.   
It was 3 of Crash’s allies, Polar, Pura, and Penta.   
“Mr. Crash?” asked Polar.  
“What are you guys doing here?” asked Spyro.   
“We were gonna ask you the same thing,” said Pura.   
“We’re getting some crystals that were stolen by Cortex and his goons,” answered Crash, “Something tells me he’s cooking up something huge.”  
“That fox lady isn’t gonna stop us is she?” asked Pura.   
“She knows we’re the good guys,” said Sly.  
“Ok are we gonna sit here chatting or are we gonna collect the crystals,” said Spyro.  
“Gotcha,” said Crash.  
Later, Crash was sneaking around the guards.   
He saw sly getting by them with no sweat.   
“He makes it look so easy,” said Crash.   
Spyro was toasting obstacles in his way.   
“Damn it Spyro!” said Crash  
They got to a safe.   
“Y’know, with all your torching and burning, it’s a miracle we weren’t even caught by the guards yet!” said Crash.  
“Hey, I gotta let out my flames sooner or later,” said Spyro.   
“Let’s just get the goods and get outta here,” said Crash, “Squirrel boy!”  
He hit the lock with his cane and opened the safe.  
“After you,” he said.  
Crash went into the room and saw a box of crystals.   
“Bingo,” he said.  
He heard footsteps.   
“Hide!” said Crash.   
A guard walked by and saw statues.   
“Must’ve been time to put in some new furniture,” he said.   
He walked away whistling.  
“That was close,” said Spyro, “Now let’s get outta here.”  
They all snuck out of the secret base.   
Kong was watching them.   
“We found our rodents,” he said.  
He got out his communicator.   
“Let’s move out Dingodile,” he said, “Time to ship out some weapons.”  
“Got it boss,” said Dingodile.”  
“You’ll need help to deal with him boys,” said Cortex, “And I know just where to get it.”  
Later Cortex was walking into an old alley.   
“Cortex I presume,” said a voice with a southern accent.  
“You remember me Dennis,” said Cortex, “I’m touched.”  
Dennis appeared from the shadows.  
“Still working with animals I see,” he said.  
“Yes,” said Cortex, “Giving humans a dose of animal DNA to build an army, however…. I have a bit of a rodent problem, and it seems that you’re the only one who can solve it.”  
“Would this rodent happen to have orange hair?” asked Dennis.  
“Yes,” said Cortex.  
“No doubt he’s being trained by Nicholas Shay,” said Dennis, “The rich and powerful like Nicholas, they don’t care about us. All they hunger for is power.”  
He was working on a flight suit.  
“My, my, where did you get kind of machinery?” asked Cortex.   
“Kong managed to steal some, and I managed to turn it into a weapon,” said Dennis, “The world’s changing, so I figured its time I changed too.”  
“So, will you help us deal with this pest?” asked Cortex.  
“Let me answer that question with a question,” said Dennis, “Will I be getting paid for the job?”   
“Let me answer that question with a question,” said Cortex, “How much cash are you talking?”  
“It’s a deal,” said Dennis.


	7. Chances Given to a Hero

Chapter 7: Chances given to a hero  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, or SVTFOE)

Crash was heading back to his dorm after another adventure as The Orange Pioneer.  
“Man that was intense,” said Crash.  
He noticed some stains on his costume.  
“Time for another trip to the laundry room,” he said.  
He was in the laundry room washing his costume.  
Jackie greeted him with a bump to the shoulder.  
“Hey Crash,” said Jackie, “What are we starin’ at?”   
“Just thinking about stuff,” said Crash.  
“Crash, the year of college is almost over,” said Jackie grabbing his hands, “We don’t have to think about anything!”  
They both laughed.  
“I think we should just think about you, me, and what we’re gonna do this summer,” said Jackie, “What am I thinking right now?”  
Crash was trying to think.  
“Just imagine how much time we can save by reading each other’s minds,” said Jackie.  
Crash thought of something.  
“You want me to kiss you?” he asked.   
“Well, I was thinking about the conversation I had with your old crush, but hey good shot,” said Jackie.  
“Wait what?” asked Crash.  
“Tawna and I got to talking, and I can see why you use to like her,” said Jackie, “Don’t worry though, she told me there was nothing goin’ on between the two of you.”  
Later they were walking around campus and she showed him a video.   
“Turns out another bio-human caught one of your old foes,” she said, “Ripper Roo was it?”  
They both watched it.   
Ripper Roo was taking some TNT and putting it in a box.  
Someone sped up to his area.   
“Addicted to Dynamite eh?” she asked. She sped right past him knocking him out.  
“Whoa,” said Crash.  
“Now I see why you wanna be like them,” said Jackie.  
“Yeah,” said Crash, “It’s a highway and if it takes me the rest of my life to ride it, then its worth it.”

Life is a Highway (Rascal Flatts Version)  
Crash: Life’s like a road that you travel on  
When there’s one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There’s a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won’t haunt you anymore  
Where the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won’t hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There’s not much time left today  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you’re going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
Jackie: Through all these cities and all these towns  
It’s in my blood, and it’s all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road, and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver’s lights  
Knock me down and back up again  
You’re in my blood, I’m not a lonely man  
There’s no load I can’t hold  
A road so rough this I know  
I’ll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell ‘em we’re survivors  
Crash and Jackie: Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you’re going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme yeah  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you’re going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
Jackie: There was a distance between you and I  
Crash: A misunderstanding once  
Crash and Jackie: But now we look in the eye  
Ooh… yeah!  
Later Crash was with Coco and Crunch playing at the Lunchapalooza in the band, The Bandicoots.  
Crash played a wild solo and the crowd went into a frenzy, but he only had eyes for Jackie.  
Crash: There ain’t no load that I can’t hold  
A road so rough this I know  
I’ll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we’re survivors  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long (All night long, yeah, yeah)  
If you’re going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
Gimme, gimme, gimme,  
Gimme, gimme, yeah  
Life is a highway (Life is a highway)  
I wanna ride it all night long (ooh… yeah)  
If you’re going my way (If you’re going my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (All night long, yeah. Come, on)  
Gimme, gimme, gimme,  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long (Yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby)  
If you’re going my way (If you’re going my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (All night long…)

The audience cheered his name.  
Willie just scoffed.  
“Show off,” he said.  
“Don’t hate the player, hate the game,” said Crash.   
He took Jackie’s hand and they started walking around school.  
“So Crash, when did you make that costume?” asked Jackie.  
“It’s a long story,” said Crash, “A year back, I was recruited to join Nicholas and his team to fight against Korra’s side for the great division.”  
“Oh yeah, I read about that on the news,” said Jackie, “So that was you?”  
“Yeah, I said that,” said Crash laughing.  
“I gotta get to class,” said Jackie, “So, I’ll see you tonight?”  
“Yep,” said Crash.  
“Cool,” she said.  
She kissed his cheek.  
Later Crash was sitting on a rooftop and Spyro joined him.  
“She seems like a keeper,” said Spyro.  
“Excuse me?” asked Crash.  
“Jackie,” said Spyro, “She seems nice.”  
“Yeah,” said Crash, “I’m finally over Tawna thanks to her.”  
“Well, there is one girl who I’m starting to fall for,” said Crash, “Her name’s Elora.”  
“Oh yeah, the goat girl,” said Crash.  
“She’s a faun you dork,” said Spyro.  
“Oh yeah,” said Crash.   
Spyro smelled some smoke.  
“Something’s wrong,” he said.   
Crash got a look at it.   
“We better go check it out,” said Crash, “What are the odds of you carrying me?”  
“Not good,” said Spyro.  
Spyro was carrying Crash on his back.  
“Over there!” said Crash.  
“Well let’s give these punks a warm welcome,” said Spyro.  
They landed near an area where some thugs were setting up boxes with weapons.  
“Sup guys?” asked Crash.  
“Intruder!” said one of them.   
“The illegal drug delivery was at 12 noon!” said Crash, “You missed it.”  
He did his trademark spin attack kicking a weapon out of one of the thugs.  
“How do you like that,” he said.   
Spyro switched to spark breath and shocked one of the thugs before he could attack.  
Jackie was back at the campus watching something on TV.  
“Man there’s nothin’ good on,” she said.  
“Turn that channel!” said Coco barging in, “Oh, right, sorry.”  
She went back out and knocked and Jackie opened the door.  
“Turn that channel!” she repeated, “Something big is going on!”  
Jackie changed the channel to the news and saw Crash and Spyro.  
“What’s going on over there?” asked Jackie.   
Crash took down the last thug.   
“Well that takes care of that,” said Crash, “And Nicholas said I couldn’t handle petty crimes.”  
Crash saw Koala Kong, Dingodile, and Tiny.  
“Um Crash,” said Spyro as he poked his shoulder.  
Crash saw Koala Kong.  
“Ah, you’re bringing back the flat top,” said Crash.  
“I see you still got jokes,” said Kong, “We’ll see how you laugh after I kick your teeth in!”   
He grabbed a boulder and launched it at Crash and he dodged.   
Dingodile was busy fighting Spyro.   
“So why are you called Dingodile?” asked Spyro.  
“Glad you asked mate,” he said.   
He swung his tail at Spyro and he dodged and kicked him in the face.  
Tiny attempted to grab Spyro but he was too quick.   
“Show off,” said Crash.  
He did a flip and kicked Kong in the face.   
Moments later the three of them were tied up on a car.   
“That’s the end of that, for now,” said Crash.  
Coco and Jackie cheered.  
“Now let’s get outta bere before….” Said Crash before he heard something.  
Somebody broke out of a car and had some kind of flight suit.  
It was Dennis now calling himself Crow  
“Well, I’ve been looking for you, Bandicoot,” he said as he grinned.  
“Can I help you?” asked Crash.  
“The name’s Crow,” said Crow, “I’ve been hired to terminate you.”  
“Terminate me?” asked Crash.  
He then laughed.   
“Please,” said Crash, “If you hadn’t noticed, I took care of your allies with no sweat. So step aside and you won’t suffer the same fate.”  
“With that cheesy costume?” asked Crow, “Well, how about I show you mine.”  
He did some kind of whistle and a pair of mechanical wings came to him allowing him to fly.   
“Whoa,” said Crash.  
“I got this from a climatic battle with the slipknot and thought I could use this,” said Crow.   
He got closer to them.  
“What do you want with us?” asked Crash.  
“Cortex was very specific,” answered Crow.  
“Cortex?” asked Crash.  
“For some reason he wanted me to claw you to pieces,” said Crow.  
“Claw us to pieces?” asked Spyro.  
“That way you’ll never find out he’s planning to turn all humans into his animal slaves!” said Crow, “….Perhaps I said too much.”  
He went at them.   
“Move it!” said Spyro.   
He pulled Crash to the curb.  
Crow flew around attempting to attack Crash and Spyro.   
“Enough is enough!” he said.   
He pulled out some kind of laser gun and flew straight through the ship blasting it.   
The ship started to come apart.  
“You have two options boy,” said Crow, “Stop the villain, or save the innocent. Ta-ta!”  
He flew away.  
“Come back here you dirty fighter!” said Crash.  
“We got bigger problems right now buddy,” said Spyro.  
He and Crash went around getting people off of the boat.   
Crash used two grappling hooks and used all his strength to keep the boat from sinking while Spyro flew around helping everyone out.  
Some small machines were flying all around the boat and pushing it back together.   
Crash saw Nicholas in his Power Man Suit.  
“Oh boy,” he said.


	8. The Bird's Prey/Attack on Cortex Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all come to this. Crash and company must rescue Jackie Lynn Thomas from the clutches of Crow and Cortex! Can he do it and save the day!?

Chapter 8: The bird’s prey/Attack on Cortex Castle  
(Disclaimer!)

Crash saw Power Man helping to push the boat back together.  
“Glad I could catch the boat,” he said, “Leave this to me!”  
“Got it,” said Crash.  
He went around helping Spyro evacuate everyone from the boat.  
Pretty soon everyone was out of the boat.   
Crash started to leave but tripped.  
“Shit!” he said.   
He fell into the river.  
“Hang on buddy!” said Spyro.   
He dove down to look for him.  
“Crash?” he asked, “Crash where are you?!”   
“Boo!” he said.  
He spooked Spyro.  
“That was dirty,” he said, “But at least you’re ok.”  
“Yeah…” said Crash.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Spyro, “Are you ok?”  
“If by ok, you mean feeling bad because I let the bad guy get away and put a lot of people in danger, then yes,” said Crash.  
“That’s where you’re wrong,” said Spyro, “Look behind you.”  
An audience was cheering for Crash and Spyro.  
Power man came down and came out of his suit.  
“I was wrong,” he said.  
“What do you mean?” asked Crash.  
“It wasn’t you who wasn’t ready to face off against supervillains,” said Nicholas, “It was me who wasn’t ready… to let you go.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Crash.  
“The reason I came here after hearing about the attacks going on was because I was scared,” said Nicholas, “I was scared that what happened to my old comrades was gonna happen to you, and I just couldn’t take that. But you proved me wrong.”  
“Really?” asked Crash.  
“But, do me a favor and stop trying,” said Nicholas.  
“But I’m just trying to be like you,” said Crash.  
“Dude, just be yourself,” said Nicholas, “It doesn’t matter what other people think about you. All that matters is what you think.”  
Crash smiled.  
“I’m gonna need the suit,” said Nicholas.  
“What?” asked Crash.  
“I’m asking Coco to help me put on some upgrades. If you’re gonna take on Cortex and his evil henchmen, then its gonna take more than a few dancing moves and a flashy costume,” said Nicholas, “No offense.”  
“None taken,” said Crash.  
“I’ll see you later,” said Nicholas, “Keep fighting the good fight kid.”  
He flew away.  
“Need a lift?” asked Spyro  
“What?” asked Crash, “Oh yeah.”  
He got on Spyro’s back and they flew back to campus.   
Jackie greeted him with a hug and a kiss.  
“We saw you on TV,” said Jackie, “That was amazing!”  
“Yeah,” said Crash as he smiled, “And it looks like I got the approval of Nicholas Shay.”  
“Crash, don’t make a habit of this,” said Coco, “There’s other ways of getting attention of this you know?”  
“Maybe I don’t need the attention,” said Crash.  
“What do you mean?” asked Jackie.  
“Sometimes the thing that you want the most is right beside you along,” said Crash.  
Jackie was still confused.  
“It wasn’t the fans and the fame that keeps me going Jackie,” said Crash, “I realized that it was you.”  
Jackie started to blush.  
“I spent my entire life trying to figure out what I want, but I think I already have,” said Crash.

If I had you by Adam Lambert  
Crash: So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I’m doing me up with a black color liner  
And I’m working my strut but I know it don’t matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There’s a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It’s a struggle gotta rumble, tryin’ to find it  
But if I had you, that would be the only thing I’d ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it’d be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you  
From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up ‘till it’s ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati’s  
What they need in this world is some love  
There’s a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight  
It’s a struggle gotta rumble tryin’ to find it  
But if I had you, that would be the only thing I’d ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it’d be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had  
The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The flashing and the stage it might get me high  
But it don’t mean a thing tonight  
That would be the only thing I’d ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it’d be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you  
That would be the only thing I’d ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
(never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party, it’d be ecstasy (it’d be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

The two of them shared a kiss.  
Meanwhile back at Cortex’s headquarters, Crow was doing some finishing touches on the repairs.   
“That should do it,” he said.   
He noticed something stuck on the wing of his flight suit.  
“What do we have here,” he said as he looked at it.  
It was a picture from Crash’s wallet that he took of himself and Jackie.   
“So, did you find any crystals, Dennis?” asked Cortex coming in.  
“Unfortunately no,” said Crow, “But, I did discover who our friend in the suit is.”  
He showed Cortex the picture.  
“I think I need to go pick up some groceries on the way back,” said Crow putting on the suit.

Jackie was heading in to her dorm after a long day at work.  
“What a day,” she said.   
She took off her jacket and laid on her bed.   
She heard a noise and looked out the window.  
“What was that?” she asked.   
She shrugged and turned around.  
Crow was standing right in front of her.   
“Tough day wasn’t it?” he asked getting closer to her.  
“Who are you?” asked Jackie.   
“Just a concerned citizen,” said Crow, “You see I have a little problem and I think you could help.”  
“What’s that?” asked Jackie.  
“There’s a rodent interfering with my plans and I tried getting rid of him,” said Crow, “And then it just hit me. What better way to trap a rodent than with his little girlfriend!”  
He snatched Jackie and then called his wings and flew away with her.  
Later Crash was heading to the same dorm to take Jackie out for another date.  
“Jackie?” he asked, “I’m here.”  
He didn’t hear anything.  
Crash opened the door and saw it was a mess.   
“Jackie?” he asked again.  
He looked around trying to find her.   
He saw her necklace on the ground.   
“Oh no,” said Crash.   
He rushed over to Coco’s room and busted down the door.   
“Damn it Crash!” said Coco.  
She was working on a project.  
“Oh, right, sorry,” said Crash.  
He want back out and knocked then came back in.  
“Much better,” said Coco.  
“Jackie’s been kidnapped!” said Crash.  
“What?!” asked Coco.   
“I found her necklace,” said Crash, “Cortex must be behind all of this.”  
His phone vibrated.   
“Hello?” asked Crash.  
“Hello Crash,” said Crow.  
“Crow?” he asked.   
“I’d like to make a trade,” said Crow grinning, “I was just in the neighborhood walking around until….. I found something that would be most valuable to you.”  
He put the phone near Jackie.  
“Crash,” said Jackie, “Help me!”  
“What do you want in exchange for her?” asked Crash.   
“The crystals,” said Crow, “You will bring them to N sanity Beach tonight alone. If I see the dragon or anyone else, the girl dies.”  
“I’ll do what you ask,” said Crash, “Just don’t hurt her.”  
“You have a deal,” said Crow.  
“Crow’s got Jackie,” said Crash, “I gotta save her.”  
“Well I’ve researched what Cortex was up to, and there’s no way you can take them on by yourself,” said Coco, “That’s why I called in some help.”  
“What kind of help?” asked Spyro.  
She placed the last orb inside the portal and it opened.   
From it came some of Spyro and Crash’s old allies.  
Polar, Pura, Penta, Hunter, Elora, Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, and Agent 9.   
Elora got a look at Spyro and smiled.   
Spyro was about to say something when someone got in the way.   
“Spyro is that really you?!” he asked, “It is I, the professor! Look Elora, did you…”  
Elora grinned already knowing who it was.  
“You’ve changed your hair,” said Spyro.  
“Same jacket,” said Elora.  
“Guys….” Said Crash.  
“Spyro told us everything that’s going on,” said Hunter, “We figured we should help you out.”  
“If you go, then we go too,” said Penta, “One for all…”  
“And all for one!” said Polar and Pura.   
“You can count me in too,” said Sly.   
He was with Murray and Bentley.  
“We still owe you for those gems you gave us,” said Murray, “They’re worth a fortune.”  
“Oh, a package came for you Crash,” said Coco.   
Crash took it and it revealed a new suit for him.   
There was a note attached.

“Hey buddy, I tried to stay as close to your original design as possible, and I gave you some new gadgets. Two twin blasters, some new armor spandex, jet boots, and a mask for whenever you go into dangerous paths. I know you wanna take on those punks who have been taking gear from our battle in Seattle and turning them into weapons, and I can’t stop you from doing what’s right. But do me a favor; stop trying to be like me. Just be yourself. Good luck out there.  
Yours truly, Nichoals.”

 

Crash smiled.   
He tried it on and it fit him.   
“Fits like a glove,” said Crash as he grinned.  
He placed Aku-Aku on his side.  
“Nice duds,” said Elora.   
Coco showed everyone her project she’s been working on.   
“It’s built for as many passengers as it’ll take which in this case is plenty,” said Coco.  
“Oh man, you gotta let me drive this,” said Crash.  
“After that stunt you pulled with the sasquatch gang?” asked Spyro, “I think not.”  
“C’mon I’ve learned from my mistakes,” said Crash.  
“Guys,” said Elora.  
“I could drive around you in circles with blind folders on!” said Spyro.  
“Guys!” said Elora.   
“Awwww SHUT UP AND MOVE IT!” said Coco, “I’m driving.”  
They both shrugged.  
They were heading to N Sanity Beach.  
“Hold on Jackie,” said Crash, “I’ll find ya.”  
Jackie was trapped in a cell.   
Crow was messing with some of the crystals to power up his machine.  
“HEY!” said Jackie, “I’m trying to get your attention! You’ll get what you want for your little machine now let me go!”  
“I can’t let you go,” said Crow, “Without you there’d be no special trade. But its not like your little boyfriend can stop me.”  
“He will stop you,” said Jackie, “And Cortex as well.”  
“I doubt it,” said Crow.   
His wings could now shoot out magnetic talons made from the crystals.  
“With this I’ll put an end to that infernal bandicoot,” said Crow.  
“I leave this all to you Crow,” said Cortex, “Crash will be willing to hand over the last crystals with his lucky charm in our grasp.”  
Crash was looking at the sky starting to turn.   
“Are you sure we’re heading the same way?” asked Crash.   
“I haven’t been to N Sanity Beach in a couple of years,” said Coco.  
“Must’ve been a band couple of years,” said Crash.  
Pura was riding on Rilla Roo, one of N Brio’s creations.  
Polar was skating with Penta on his back.   
“How did N Brio even create something like that?” asked Polar.   
“Beats me,” said Penta.   
“Rilla Roo (I am Rilla Roo),” said Rilla Roo.  
“Looks like we’re here,” said Spyro, “And we’ve got company.”  
A bunch of Cortex’ minions including Tiny and Dingodile were in the way.   
“Its time to see what this new suit can do,” said Crash.   
He clicked his heels and his jet boots activated.   
“Yee haw!” he said. He landed on dingodile and kicked him.   
“That hurt boy!” said Dingodile.   
“That was the idea,” said Crash.   
Coco jumped out of the car and started fighting off some of Cortex’ minions.   
N gin was watching the events unfold.  
“Should we intervene?” asked N. Gin.  
“No my pupil,” said Cortex, “Let him have his fun. I have something else I have to do.”  
Polar was taking down some of Cortex’s minions.   
“Wow Polar, I didn’t think you were a fighter,” said Pura.   
“As some people say, there comes a time where all men must…” said Polar as he punched someone in the face, “Oh you get the point!”  
A line of humanoid animals lined up to attack Pura and Penta.   
Rilla Roo intervened and did a barrage of punches on all of them.   
He turned around and grinned.  
“This guy knows how to fight,” said Crunch.  
Crash made his way into the castle to find Jackie.   
Crow was waiting at the stairs.   
“Ok Crow, where is she?” asked Crash.  
“Oh she’s safe, for now,” said Crow, “Why don’t you come and get her.”  
Crash chased him to the top.  
Soldiers tried to stop him.  
“Ooga-Booga!” said Crash.  
Aku-Aku appeared and circled around him giving him a shield.  
“Crash!” said Jackie.  
“Jackie!” said Crash as he went to get her.   
“First give me the crystal,” said Crow, “Then we’ll talk.”  
“What do you want with these crystals?” asked Crash.  
“To help complete the weapon that Cortex has been planning to use,” said Crow, “More importantly to bring my company to the top.”  
“What?” asked Crash.   
“You see, I was one of the co-workers of Gadd Science Incorporated and I was on the verge of starting a revolution of technology,” said Crow, “But they feared my research too dangerous and booted me out and found a new Protégé. I want you to understand that I will do anything to make sure my hard work is known by the world, and I know you know what I mean.”  
Crash had his twin pistols ready to fire.  
“So don’t mess with me,” said Crow, “Cause I will kill you and everyone you love.”  
He dashed at him and Crash jumped.  
Crow caught him by the leg and threw him at a lab table.   
“You really think you can be a match for me?” asked Crow.   
He shot some of his crystal feathers at Crash and he evaded them.   
Coco made it to the top.   
“Coco!” said Jackie.   
“Hold on,” said Coco.   
She got a tool that could help Jackie out of the cage and she was free.  
“We gotta get outta here!” said Coco.  
“But Crash is in Peril!” said Jackie.   
Crash was taking a serious beating from Crow.   
Crow took him up to the sky.   
“Get off of me!” said Crash.   
Coco and Jackie went into the ship.   
“Follow that bird!” said Jackie.   
They followed Crow.   
Crash managed to get loose and fell on a plane.   
Crow landed on the plane.  
“This whole time I’ve been plotting to put Gadd Science Inc. out of business, and all of a sudden you show up,” he said.   
He attacked Crash and damaged one of his pistols.   
“Nothing is gonna stand in my way,” said Crow, “Least of all, YOU!”   
He grabbed Crash with one of his wings and threw him down.   
He almost fell off the plane but Spyro caught him.   
“Buddy!” said Crash.   
“Talk later, we got work to do,” said Spyro as he pulled him up.  
Crow used one of his wings to cut off one of the wings.   
“You have a plane to catch,” said Crow.   
He flew off.   
The people inside were screaming.   
“We gotta do something!” said Crash.   
“I know what to do,” said Crash.   
He clicked his heels and started flying. He was pushing one of the turbines up to keep balance.   
Spyro did the same to the other turbine to help Crash.   
“We just gotta land away from the buildings and we’ll be alright!” said Crash.  
Crash pulled with all his might and managed to get the plane to land safely.  
Everyone got out and cheered for Crash.   
Jackie smiled but saw Crow approaching him.  
“Crash watch out!!” she shouted.  
But it was too late.   
Crow used one of his robotic talons to plunge through Crash.  
“Game over!” said Crow as he pulled the talon out.   
Everyone watched in horror.   
“Behold everyone, the foolish brat who tried to play hero,” said Crow, “And look where it got him!”  
Jackie ran over to Crash.   
“Crash no!” said Jackie, “Don’t leave me like this.”  
Crow grabbed her hand.  
“Don’t worry girly,” said Crow, “You’ll be joining him soon enough.”  
Crash’s wound secretly healed and he got back up.  
“And now, your days of peace end!” said Crow.   
He heard someone singing.   
It was Crash and he was dancing to some music.   
“What’s going on here?” asked Crow, “What are you doing?!”  
“I’m distracting you dumbass,” said Crash.   
Rilla Roo activated some kind of device that shut down Crow’s flying ability while he still retained his sharp feathers.   
“No more flying bird,” said Pura.   
“Why you little….” Said Crow, “No matter, I can still crush this little brat!”   
“That’s what you think,” said Crash, “You can do whatever you like, but I’ll still be standing!”

I’m still standing by Elton John  
Crash: You could never know what it’s like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there’s a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You’ll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

And did you think this fool could never win  
Well, look at me, I’m a-coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I’m still standing you just fade away

Crow tried attacking Crash but his dance moves were just too quick for him.

Don’t you know I’m still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
And I’m still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

Crash landed a few punches and kicks on Crow as he blocked them.   
“Hold still you twerp!” he said.  
Crash wouldn’t hold still as the music was grooving him.

I’m still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I’m still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

Once I never could hope to win  
You’re starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you’d be a clown by now

You know I’m still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I’m still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I’m still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I’m still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

Don’t you know that I’m still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
And I’m still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I’m still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I’m still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I’m still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I’m still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I’m still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I’m still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

Crash managed to grab Crow’s wings.  
“No, don’t!” said Crow.   
Crash then pulled them off and smashed them to pieces, then punched Crow in the face and he was down for the count.  
“Looks like this bird’s been grounded!” said Crash.  
Jackie tackled him with a hug and then a kiss.  
“What about Cortex?” asked Pura, “He’s still out there and has the crystals.”  
“Or does he?” asked Elora.   
She secretly stole the crystals back.   
“Elora you sneaky girl,” said the professor, “Well at last his weapon can’t be completed.”  
“You bet your ass,” said Hunter.  
Later the authorities came and arrested Crow and he was taken to jail.   
The news was talking about Crash and his efforts to save Echo Creek and the world from certain destruction.  
At school there was a celebration for Crash and his heroic deeds.  
Nicholas was watching and couldn’t be more proud of Crash.  
“You finally did it buddy,” he said.  
He checked the mail and got a letter from Crash.

Dear Mr. Shay;  
I can’t thank you enough for the suit and its cool functions. However I don’t think I’m gonna need the mask anymore. The people have already seen my face without it, so there’s no point in keeping it on. I also appreciate the lesson about being myself. It really helped. Thanks, for everything. 

Crash Bandicoot.

Nicholas kept the mask from the suit that he gave Crash.   
Back at the celebration, Crash and his band were playing.  
Everyone else was dancing.  
Meanwhile Crash and Elora were reconciling. 

Back in the Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco  
Crash: Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we’re feeling so good

Pickin’ up things we shouldn’t read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It’s just the end of the world

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Jackie: Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it’s nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it’s nine in the afternoon

Crash: And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We’re feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it’s nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We’re feeling so good

Star: Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?

Marco: Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean

Spyro: Back to the street, back to the place,  
Back to the room where it all began (hey)  
Back to the room where it all began  
'Cause it’s nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We’re feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it’s nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We’re feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it’s nine in the afternoon

Crash and Jackie: Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We’re feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it’s nine in the afternoon

Crash pulled Jackie up to the stage and they shared a kiss in the moonlight.

The End…..

Cortex and N Gin found a secret cave.   
“He is here,” said Cortex.  
“Who?” asked N. Gin.   
“My master,” said Cortex.   
He took one of the crystals and placed it on a table.   
From the table emerged an evil floating mask.   
“At last I am free,” it said.  
It laughed evilly.

Confident by Demi Lovato  
Are you ready?

It’s time for me to take it  
I’m the boss right now  
Not gonna fake it  
Not when you go down  
'Cause this is my game  
And you better come to play

I used to hold my freak back  
Now I’m letting go  
I make my own choice  
[Clean version:] Yeah I run this show  
[Explicit version:] Bitch, I run this show  
So leave the lights on  
No, you can’t make me behave

So you say I’m complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you’ve had me underrated  
Rated, rated

What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?  
What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?

It’s time to get the chains out  
Is your tongue tied up?  
'Cause this is my ground  
And I’m dangerous  
And you can get off  
But it’s all about me tonight

So you say I’m complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you’ve had me underrated  
Rated, rated

What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?  
What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?  
What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?  
What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?

So you say I’m complicated  
But you’ve had me underrated

What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?  
What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?  
What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?  
What’s wrong with being, what’s wrong with being  
What’s wrong with being confident?

 

La Da Dee by Cody Simpson  
There’s no way to say this song’s about someone else  
Every time you’re not in my arms I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don’t let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I’m going out

Yet I’m feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I’ll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you’re the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There’s only me  
There’s only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you

All these places packed with people but your face is all I see  
And the music’s way too loud but your voice won’t let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They’re just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me spun  
And I don’t know what to say next

Yet I’m feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I’ll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you’re the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There’s only me  
There’s only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
[2x]

I pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won’t see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La de da

Yet I’m feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I’ll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you’re the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There’s only me  
There’s only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
[2x]


End file.
